Paper Heart
by XsesenX
Summary: Spinner/Marco SLASH (not graphic). Marco is moving, and Spinner realizes that he can't lose him. Songfic to "My Paper Heart" by The All-American Rejects. PG13 for language.


"Paper Heart"  
  
By: XsesenX  
  
Site: http://www.lizzieandgordo.cjb.net  
  
Journal: http://www.blurty.com/users/me221  
  
eMAIL: Lalaine_rawks@yahoo.com  
  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Or any of the characters mentioned. Nor do I own the song "My Paper Heart". That belongs to The All-American Rejects. And though I'd love to own Adamo, Shane, and Tyson (from AAR), I don't.  
  
==========================================  
  
Marco sighed, and picked up his last bag. Leaving would be the hardest thing he's ever done. His father's job kept them moving around... this was actualyl the longest they've ever been in one place. But it was long enough to leave an impression on Marco. Degrassi will always be the place he befriended a girl named Ellie, the place where he first discovered he was gay, and most of all, the place he got his first real kiss.  
  
"Marco? Gavin is here." His mother lightly called up the stairs.  
  
"Alright, just send him up." Marco ran his hands through his hair, and thought back to the previous night.  
  
---  
  
"Yeah, bye man. Keep in touch. See if you can write us or something." Jimmy said as he, Sean, and Craig left the Del Rossi's - future ex - home. Spinner began to follow them, but then told them that he left his backpack in Marco's room, and to just go on without him. He shut the door, and turned to Marco.  
  
"Thanks for trusting us enough to tell us. I'm really gonna miss you."  
  
"Same here. And I know that me being gay means nothing to you guys, and I'm still the same Marco, but I still freaked out, and couldn't tell you cuz I was scared you'd suddenly hate me, or worse, desert me, or tell the school, or my-" But Marco was cut off by Spinner's mouth on his. The kiss didn't last long, however, and Spinner shoved him away, roughly.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO- forget it. What ever, okay, just get out." Marco had wanted that kiss, more then anything, but not if it meant losing Spinner as a friend.  
  
[Please just don't play with me/My paper heart will bleed]  
  
[This wait for destiny won't do/Be with me please I beseech you]  
  
"Marco, I-"  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. House." And with that, Spinner left, not wanting to anger Marco any further.   
  
[Simple things that make you run away/Catch you if I can]  
  
Marco sank against the door, and buried his head in his hands.  
  
[Tears fall down your face/The taste is something new]  
  
---  
  
"Marco? I think we need to talk."  
  
"Wow. Who knew that Spinner would turn into a woman after realizing he's gay."   
  
[Something that I know moving on is/Easiest when I am around you]  
  
"I don't know what I am, so how can you?"  
  
"Because I've been through it. Being attracted to a good friend, having to deal with feelings towards them. And then realizing above all else, that you've never truly felt like this towards a girl. Tough, isn't it?"  
  
"Marco, damn it, will you listen to me?!" Marco sighed, then nodded. "Okay, now I don't know what's going on in my head, it's just this jumbled mess. I don't know why I kissed you, except that it just seemed right at the moment. But I don't want you to leave. If I'm gonna figure this all out, I need you here."  
  
"And I want to be here, so much, to help you. Even if it turns out that it was just at that moment, and it won't do me any good, I want to help you figure it out. Spinner, you mean a lot to me, even if it is just as a friend."  
  
[So bottle up old love/And throw it out to sea]  
  
Spinner ran his hands trough his hair, and hung his head. "Marco, damn it, I thought you knew about this whole being-gay thing."  
  
[Watch it away as you cry]  
  
"I do..." Marco said, obviously confused.  
  
[A year has passed/The seasons go]  
  
"Then will you just kiss me, damn it?!" Marco didn't really know what to do, but his found his lips pressed against Spinner's anyway. The kiss lasted much longer then their first. Actually, about ten minutes longer.  
  
[Please just don't play with me/My paper heart will bleed]  
  
"Marco, we need to leave now." Mrs. Del Rossi called up the stairs.   
  
Marco and Spinner pulled apart, though not by choice. "I gotta go..."  
  
"I know. Hey, have fun in... where are you going again?"  
  
[This wait for destiny won't do/Be with me please I beseech you]  
  
"When I know, I'll tell you."  
  
Marco walked over to his door, and stepped aside to let Spinner through first. They said their final good-byes, and then Marco led him down the staris. When no one was looking, they kissed eachother one final time.  
  
[Simple things that make you run away/Catch you if I can]  
  
---  
  
Marco pulled the glasses off his face, and rubbed his eyes. He'd been typing this chapter of the - his - story. After college, Marco had become a writer, and was now writing the account of his first and only love. His editor told him to write it as his own story, and she would later change the character's names.   
  
The sound of the telephone made Marco jump a bit. He always kept himself listed, no matter how much his publicist told him to take it out. A best-selling author should not be listed, he could get stalkers... but Marco didn't care. He'd always hoped that one day, Spinner would look him up, and call him. "Hello?"  
  
[Waiting day to day it goes through/My lips are sealed for him] (A/N: I know it's her, the "him" goes better with the story)  
  
"Relax, Marco. It's just me."  
  
"Ellie, hi."  
  
"Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble, but are you done with that chapter yet? I need it soon."   
  
"Ellie, it's hard to just write it!"  
  
[My tounge is tied to/A dream of being with you]  
  
"Look, Marco, as your friend, you need to write this! And as your editor, you better write this, I am NOT gonna lose my job over your being afraid to just let loose!"  
  
"Fine, El, I'll write it, damn." And with that, he hung up the phone.   
  
Marco laid back down in his bed, alone. Yeah, he'd had relationships, but they always ended with Marco muttering "Spinner" into a kiss, or just not being able to commit.  
  
[To settle for less is not what I prefer/Summer time the nights are so long]  
  
Right as he was about to go to sleep, there was a knock at the door. Marco reluctantly got out of bed, hoping agsinst hope it was Spinner, but knowing it wasn't. He'd become reculsive since Marco left, and had disappeared after high school. The doorbell rang again, and Marco trudged - though somewhat faster - towards the door. "I'm coming, calm down."   
  
[The leaves fall down/And so do I to the arms of a friend]  
  
[Winter nights/My bedside is cold for I am gone]  
  
Marco looked out the window next to his door, and gasped. He opened the door without hesitation, only to see, "Spinner!"  
  
[And spring blossoms you to me]  
  
~Fin.  
  
A/N: I keep doing this. Oh well. Go with it where you want. But I love ending stories so the readers can imagine their own ending. But here's a hint: I love happy endings (and the song by The All-American Rejects by that title). Why are you still reading this?! REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
